customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1996) Part 1
(At the paper stands, the spinning newspaper shows the picture of the grinning Darla as the words show, "Little Ark Angel Premiere Tonight". At the Chinese Theater, the workers go to the studio, working on fixing up the theater with their tools as the lights and cloths are set up alongside some special cement which says, "reserved for Darla Dimple". With Darla, some beauty cream is put on her before the blond girl grins with her nails on hands and feet being done by the fearful servants. A bit later, Darla rolls her eyes and motions her hands away from a stylish pink dress before motioning another to move away with the skimpy dress that is picked. At the theater, Angel Darla's huge balloon is lifted upward with the ropes holding the balloon. That night, the crowd gathers with spotlights flashing and crowd cheering with the paparazzi taking pictures) * Announcer's Voice: All of Hollywood is represented here tonight for the gala premiere of Little Ark Angel! * (As he continues, the familiar invited animals slowly approach the theater with their invites in hands) * Announcer's Voice: How about a big hand for Joan Crawford? * (A limo lets out a brown-haired thin woman with blue eyes with cameras flashing) * Announcer's Voice: Cary Grant! * (A different man waves with the crowd cheering) * Announcer's Voice: WC Fields! * (The man with a big red nose waves his hat while holding his cigar) * Announcer's Voice: Clark Gable! * (The big eared man waves to them with the crowd cheering behind security) * Announcer's Voice: And L.B. Mammoth! * (Then out steps the short man waving his top hat with everyone literally freezing) * L.B. (pauses for a bit/grins) Carry on. * (They unfreeze as the crowd cheers. Then, out from the limo comes the grinning Darla with L.B. motioning her to the paparazzi. As he continues, Darla poses in front of the cameras while waving, but comes to the went cement reserved for her, writing down, "my day has come, Darla Dimple". She grins to the crowd, putting her hands and feet on the cement with delight) * Announcer's Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, how about a big hand for Darla Dimple, America's sweetheart, lover of children and animals, and the star of tonight's Gala Hollywood Premiere: Little Ark Angel! * (Then, a young boy eagerly runs up to her with a pencil and a paper as he approaches Darla wiping her hands on the towel, then obviously on Flanigan's tie as he pulls and winces) * Announcer's Voice: Darla Dimple's handprints are enshrined in the forecourt of the Chinese Theater. * (She notices with a glance before giggling to the eager boy, signing with the boy happily watching as the cameras come to the two with Darla, noticing, pulling the boy to her as they both grin. After pushing the emotional boy aside as he grins, Darla kisses to the crowd with delight) * Announcer's Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, we're all going to gather inside the theater in just a moment to see the world premiere of Little Ark Angel, starring Darla Dimple!